Timespace Tussle
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Level Information *PQ No.: 142 *Difficulty: 7 Stars *Time Limit: 20:00 *Previous: Uub's Ultimate Challenge Win Conditions *Defeat all enemies *Clear with your health over 60% *Defeat Fu and the others Lose Conditions *All team HP depleted *Time expires Plot It's a veritable who's who of timespace! Do your best to take down all of the powerful enemies who've shown up! Basic Reward *9,800 Zeni *I don't want them to get hurt! *Universe 6 Baseball Uniform *Lightning Impact *Excellent Full Course Enemies *Dabura (Level 96, HP: 26,610) **Evil Flame **Sledgehammer **Petrifying Spit **Full Power Charge **Evil Blast **Full Power Energy Wave **Break Strike *Majin Buu (Gohan Absorbed) (Level 96, HP: 24,630) **Kamehameha **Candy Beam **Super Ghost Buu Attack **Maximum Charge **Super Kamehameha **Special Beam Blast *Majuub (Level 97, HP: 23,176) **Flash Chaser **Kamehameha **Dragon Blitz **Super God Fist **Lightning Impact **Super Kamehameha **Brutal Buster *Super Baby 2 (Level 97, HP: 20,601) **Variant Drive **Reverse Shot **Revenge Final Flash **Maximum Charge **Revenge Death Ball **Break Strike *Champa (Level 99, HP: 27,750) **God of Destruction's Roar **Sledgehammer **Consecutive Energy Blast **Maximum Charge **God of Destruction's Menace **Full Power Energy Wave **Explosive Wave *Hit (Awoken) (Level 98, HP: 23,253) **Time Skip/Back Breaker **Time Skip/Flash Skewer **Time Skip/Jump Spike **Maximum Charge **Time Skip/Molotov **Time Skip/Tremor Pulse *Vados (Level 99, HP: 25,875) **Destruction's Concerto: Comet **Destruction's Concerto: Starfall **Destruction's Concerto: Meteor **Destruction's Conductor **Requiem of Destruction **Warp *Rosé Goku Black (Level 98, HP: 24,139) **Sudden Death Beam **Divine Retribution **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Super Black Kamehameha Rosé **Divine Lasso **Break Strike *SSGSS Vegito (Level 99, HP: 25,700) **Spirit Stab **Savage Strike **Meteor Crash **Maximum Charge **Final Kamehameha **Spirit Sword **Force Shield *Zamasu (Level 97, HP: 23,176) **Heavenly Arrow **God Slicer **Shockwave **Full Power Charge **Instant Severance **Instant Rise *Fused Zamasu (Level 99, HP: 25,875) **Blades of Judgment **Holy Wrath **Lightning of Absolution **Divinity Unleashed **Divine Wrath: Purification **Break Strike *Goku (Ultra Instinct) (Level 99, HP: 18,000) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Spirit **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise *Jiren (Level 99, HP: 27,000) **Meteor Crash **Power Impact **Meditation **Maximum Charge **Full Power Energy Wave **Power Rush **Super Front Jump *Kefla (Super Saiyan) (Level 98, HP: 23,767) **Ray Blast **Blaster Ball **Gigantic Breaker **Maximum Charge **Gigantic Burst **Blaster Meteor *SSGSS Vegeta (Evolved) (Level 98, HP: 23,767) **Final Blow **Final Flash **Atomic Blast **Final Charge **Final Galick Rush **Final Explosion **Flash Strike *Android 21 (Level 99, HP: 26,500) **Savory Slice **Majin Kamehameha **Photon Swipe **Total Detonation Ball **Appetizing Rush **Excellent Full Course **Total Evasion *Broly (Full Power Super Saiyan) (Level 99, HP: 28,500) **Gigantic Charge **Powered Shell **Gigantic Rage **Maximum Charge **Gigantic Meteor **Gigantic Roar **Instant Rise *Fu (Level 99, HP: 30,000) **Sneaky Strike **Confusion Blade **Energy Minefield **Charged Ki Wave **Full Power Energy Blast Volley **Remote Serious Bomb **Super Back Jump Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Levels in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2